gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vanilla Unicorn
UNI |parkingcap = 2 |occupants = Wade Hebert The Families |employees = Juliet Infernus Sapphire Nikki Fufu Chastity Cheetah Peach Filly Stirrups Daisy Cutter Unnamed Stripper #1 Unnamed Stripper #2 DJ Paddock Punter DJ Mare Unnamed Bar Girl |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |owner = Trevor Philips Leon (formerly) |type = Strip club |founded = 1984 |location = Strawberry, Los Santos |taglines = "Seeing is relieving" (Website) }} Vanilla Unicorn is a strip club featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The player can buy stocks from them in the Lcn-exchange.com website. Description The club is located on Elgin Avenue, next to the Olympic Freeway in Strawberry, Los Santos, State of San Andreas. It has several sections, some known are the Real Class, and Beautiful Ladies Class. The club itself is divided into a stage (resembling a penis, another example of Rockstar's crude humor), bar, private rooms, a small office and the stripper's dressing room. The latter keeps a large snake as a pet, which will not move in any case. Franklin is seen in the club during his personal trailer, hanging out with Lamar. He seems to be friends with the bouncer/doorman since he always greets Franklin as "Mr. C". The doorman will also recognize Michael after Hang Ten, suggesting they visit the club frequently, especially to see Trevor and plan the Union Depository heist. Following Hang Ten, Wade Hebert can be found in one of the booths near the entrance, being fawned over by two strippers. The music heard inside Vanilla Unicorn is from Non-Stop-Pop FM. In the enhanced version, the music heard inside is taken from various radio stations. As with all other radio stations in the game, only 10 or so songs will play on a randomized loop. Wade may comment on the small song selection if the player walks by him where he will comment, "They only play like, six songs in here. It's kinda making me crazy." The club is a frequent Families gang hangout location, as it is located deep in their turf in Strawberry. Members can be seen standing outside the club and there is always a member sitting by one of the tables near the bartender. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the strip club is locked until level 6. The strip club's official website is www.vanillaunicorn.xxx. Influence The club name is a play on the real-life strip club chain Spearmint Rhino, as both names contain a flavor and an animal with a horn on its head (though fictional in this case). Also, judging by the club's location in Strawberry (Inglewood) and its exterior, it seems to be based on the real life strip club Bare Elegance, but with a different interior. Strippers In the strip club, the player can pay $40 to receive a topless dance in private, though they will be evicted if the bouncers spot the protagonist touching her three times. The protagonist can flirt with the stripper to increase a "Like" meter. If the protagonist likes her enough, he can choose to take her home, similar to the girlfriends in Grand Theft Auto IV. Additionally, the strippers will be added to the characters' cell phone contacts, much like the women met in the Maisonette 9 from The Ballad of Gay Tony, and can be taken home without receiving a dance first. However, some strippers do not sleep around. After Trevor acquires the Vanilla Unicorn, he, Michael and Franklin can touch the strippers without the risk of being evicted. For Trevor, lap dances are free and the strippers call him "sir". After a stripper is taken home for the first time, her number will be available on the contacts list in the player's phone. The player can then call her at night to pick her up and take her home, but if called during the day she will make an excuse. She will usually send pictures of herself to the player too after being taken home. Sometimes when picked up, strippers will give the player a blowjob while he is driving her home. This can easily be noticed by pressing the button to look behind while driving, as well as the comments made by her and the player. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the player can get a lap dance, again for $40, and they can hold the stripper without worry of being kicked out. They once again must raise a like bar but can also use their microphone to flirt with the stripper. Filling the flirt bar will add a bit onto the like bar. Once the like bar is full, the stripper will give the player her number and if rung, she will come to the players apartment to perform free lap dances for the player and their friends. For some reason, topless dances could not be received in Grand Theft Auto Online, even though it is described as a topless bar by Lcn-exchange.com. Additionally, only Nikki, Chastity, and Fufu will work in the club in GTA Online in the original version. These issues were changed in the Enhanced Version in patch 1.27, however. If a stripper is attacked or killed, either at the club or in transit during a booty call, she will be alive and well during her next shift at the club. She will, however, be mad at the player; they will have to restore her "like" bar in order to re-acquire her as a booty call. Also, in GTA V, when taking a stripper home, the stripper will get mad and leave the player when it looks like they're leaving her behind. The same happens in Online when it looks like she's being ignored. The strippers currently working at the club are: Chastity-GTAV-FullBody.png|ChastityO CheetahStripper-GTAV-FullBody.png|CheetahO Fufu-GTAV-FullBody.png|FufuO Infernus-GTAV-FullBody.jpg|InfernusV Juliet-GTAV-FullBody.png|JulietOV Nikki-GTAV-FullBody.png|NikkiOV Peach-GTAV-FullBody.png|PeachO Sapphire-GTAV-FullBody.jpg|SapphireOV :O - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto Online. :V - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V. The strippers work in shifts: Sapphire, Fufu, Infernus and Peach work together, between 20:00 and 08:00, as do Juliet, Nikki, Chastity and Cheetah, between 08:00 and 20:00. In each shift there are two strippers who are available to take home and two who aren't. If the player is looking for a particular stripper and doesn't see her, they can return later when the strippers change shifts. In GTA Online, the strippers work in groups of three instead of four and the time is randomized. Sapphire, Infernus, and Chastity work together. Fufu, Peach, and Juliet work together. And Cheetah, Nikki, and Juliet work together. Juliet is the only stripper to appear in multiple shifts. As a Safehouse Following "Hang Ten", Trevor "acquires" the Vanilla Unicorn as a safehouse, replacing Floyd's Apartment, which loses its function as a safehouse in the mission. Once acquired (at no cost to the player), Trevor can roam freely around the backrooms of the club, and is also able to get lap dances for free and touch the dancers at will (Franklin and Michael also can now touch freely, but still have to pay). Curiously, this is one of five safehouses in Grand Theft Auto series to be given to the player after killing the owner, the others being the Vercetti Estate, Brian Jeremy's Safehouse, Lancaster Safehouse and the Playboy X's Penthouse. Other features of the club-as-safehouse: * Drinks are now free for Trevor at the bar. * Trevor can have an unlimited number of drinks at the bar, until he passes out. * The stripper's changing room doubles as Trevor's wardrobe (although only stripper gear is visible on the racks, Trevor's regular wardrobe cache is available). * The back office has a saving location, the couch, plus a health pack. Trevor can also come and go using a rear entrance. Strangely, although there is a computer in the office, he cannot use it to access the internet. * The parking lot on the north side can store up to two vehicles. Sometimes Trevor's Bodhi will be seen parked in the parking area to the east, but vehicles will not be saved if parked there. Note that the other two characters can access the vehicles parked in the lot as well, but only Trevor can park them to be saved. * Wade will be found in one of the lapdance alcoves with two dancers draped over him. He will also be present if Franklin and Michael visit and will make references to Trevor if they pass close by. Unlike other safehouses, if Michael or Franklin fires their weapon inside or at the parking after Hang Ten, Trevor will not call or text them to stop. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Jewel Store Job (ending cutscene) *Hang Ten *Surveying the Score *Planning the Big Score *The Big Score ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Chasing Shots (Deathmatch) *The Humane Labs Raid (Heist) Signs *Memo to all dancers: Effective immediately. Do not work nude on the pole. Pole work must be done when wearing bottoms only. *May 6, 2012 - To all dancers: Dancers wishing to be on the schedule must submit requests no later than Thursday evening. Management notice. *Strictly no food in the dressing room. *For walkouts please see DJ or floater. *Bonus - To all employees: You may receive a $150 reward for recommending a beautiful entertainer to work at Vanilla Unicorn. She may be hired if she passes a rigorous audition and interview. The entertainer must fulfill her required schedule during her trial period. Your reward will be waiting. *Attention all ladies: Vanilla Unicorn now has ladies' tees and shorties. Available in black and red. Small and medium. $10 for a tee or shortie. Ask at the front desk. Get your Christmas orders in early to avoid disappointment. *January 24, 2012 - To all dancers: Once again it is necessary so remind all dancers that we are a nude club. When dancing on stage all dancers must be fully nude no later than half way through the second song. *No excessive cell phone usage: No cell phones on floor. *Notice: This dressing room is monitored by closed circuit TV. *August 24, 2012 - To: Dancers. RE: Excessive tardiness. Due to an increase in poor time keeping, we are beginning to track attendance effective from May 1st. If an entertainer is late more than three times in a month, she will be given the opportunity to add an additional shift to the schedule. *Memo to all dancers: Please don't 'hang out' in the massage chair. All employees must pay for use of chair. Website Special Events Have an unforgettable bachelor party at the Vanilla Unicorn. We supply party hats, jimmy hats, and antifungal cream. Just don't forget your Fleeca card, cause we'll max it out! Social Media Pages Coming Soon So you can stay connected with your favorite dancers as they beg you to come back and spend more of your kid's college money on trolips. Cuisine Ready to eat? What better way to impress hot women than by whispering sweet nothings in her ear and shoving 20s into her g-string while you're covered in hot wing sauce and blue cheese dressing. Employment Think you have what it takes to work at Los Santos's most popular, legendary gentlemen's club? Look down; do you see a pair of fake tits? Is your head empty? You're halfway on your way to a career in taking men's money while not putting out. Gallery Vanilla Unicorn Vanilla-Unicorn.jpg|Front view. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Daylight.png|Front view (daylight). Vanilla-Unicorn-Logo.jpg|Logo. Floorplan-GTAV-Vanilla_Unicorn.png|Interior floor plan. Vanilla_Unicorn_GTAV_Save_carparking.jpg|Carpark. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Stage.png|Stage. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Stage2.png|View from the stage. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-MiniBar.png|Bar. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-DJBooth.png|DJ's booth. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-PrivateRooms.png|Private rooms. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Office.png|Trevor's office. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-ChangingRoom.png|Strippers' dressing room. Other Vanilla Unicorn-GTAV.png Strip1-GTAV.png Strip2-GTAV.png StripClub-GTAV.jpg Vanilla Unicorn.jpg|Trevor in the Vanilla Unicorn. hopkins.jpg|A reference to Jimmy Hopkins, the protagonist of "Bully," a game also made by Rockstar. Wade-GTA5-StripClub.jpg|Wade with two unnamed strippers. snake.jpg|The snake in the dressing room. VanillaUnic-GTAV-Ad.png|Advertisement #1. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Ad.png|Advertisement #2. www.vanillaunicorn.xxx-GTAV.png|Website. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-FishTank.png|A fish tank at bar in Vanilla Unicorn. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Sign.png|A Vanilla Unicorn sign next to bar. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-DanceDrinkMenu.png|Vanilla Unicorn dance and drinks menu. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-BeerCooler.png|A beer cooler at the bar in Vanilla Unicorn. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Condoms.png|Multiple Vanilla Unicorn condom packs. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Mug.png|A Vanilla Unicorn mug. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-DanceMenu.png|Multiple beer company branded novelty sticks and straws and other decoration stuff. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Calender.png|A Vanilla Unicorn calendar. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-ManagementNotice.png|Vanilla Unicorn notices #1. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-OtherManagementNotice.png|Vanilla Unicorn notices #2. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-ImpNotice.png|Vanilla Unicorn notices #3. Glitches *Before v1.01, the club would occasionally lock itself (even after Trevor acquires it as a safehouse) and remain inaccessible for the rest of the game, disabling its function as a safehouse. As of 1.18 it has not been fixed for pre 1.01 players, however the club can still be entered. Even after the patch, some players have still reported these problems. *There is a very rare glitch that occurs in GTA Online. When asking Nikki or Fufu for a dance or when watching them dancing on the pole, their name appears as "Juliet" and Juliet's number will appear in the player's phone after the dance. If the player tries to contact Juliet, however, they will receive the "engaged" tone. *When walking behind the club, sometimes 2 cars could spawn atop each other. Trivia *The woman near the entrance carries a pistol that can be seen by killing her. Oddly, even if she is shot at, she will not shoot back. *Jimmy De Santa has a Vanilla Unicorn calendar in his bedroom. *The strip club was opened in 1984, the same year that the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories took place. *For some reason, after Hang Ten, security guards never react. When attacking people inside, they will not move, as well as when fighting police forces inside. If attacked, however, they will pull out a pistol and engage the player. *Before Hang Ten, if the player shows up wearing only underwear (as any protagonist), the bouncer will comment "Where yo' pants at, fool?". *While having a private dance in the Japanese version of the game, the strippers are wearing pasties, instead of having their nipples exposed. *Placed around the club are posters advertising two strippers (Filly Stirrups and Daisy Cutter), and two DJ's (DJ Mare and DJ Paddock Punter). Despite being pictured, and having scheduled days, the two strippers do not appear. It is also unknown if the in-house DJ is one of the two mentioned on the posters. *Stickers of Vice City's Pole Position Club can be found on the payphone located inside the entrance. *In an MC Contact Mission of Guns for Hire, some strippers carry Pistols as it counts as a target for other players to kill them. This marks the first time that strippers can use weapons upon starting Guns for Hire. **The strip club will be unavailable if Guns for Hire has started at this location. Entering the Strip Club while the mission is ongoing will result the targets to kill the player outside of the Motorcycle Club. de:Vanilla Unicorn es:Vanilla Unicorn pl:Vanilla Unicorn uk:Vanilla Unicorn ru:Vanilla Unicorn fr:Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club pt:Vanilla Unicorn Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Strip Clubs Category:Corporations Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V